As shown in FIG. 1, in the framework of an existing LCD module, a glass 200 is usually positioned on an LCD panel by a front frame 100, and the LCD module is matched with a complete front frame 500. Because the complete front frame 500 can position the glass 200 as well, and in fact, the glass 200 is required to be positioned during the transportation and the test, so the repositioning increases the designing cost of the LCD device.